


Used & Confused

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, just read the summary and notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: you and kylo ren have always been enemies, ever since you were both chosen for snoke’s apprenticeship. now, with his recent absences, you have taken over his role as master of the knights of ren. needless to say, kylo is not happy about it and has a very unique way of showing it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s the first part of a new mini-series that i’ve come up with! hope you enjoy it! i leave you with only one thing as you prepare to read this chapter:
> 
> kylo ren is the biggest fucking switch of all time.
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren (reader trained with kylo as snoke’s other apprentice)
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usuals.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): mutual masturbation, smutty goodness, reader and kylo h8 each other, but they used to hook up when they were apprentices, switch kylo, switch reader, umm i think that’s it for this one...
> 
> SETTING: during tros but doesn’t completely adhere to the actual events of the movie.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

In recent weeks, Kylo Ren had been leaving for long periods of time and not telling anyone where he was going. Even when you tried to reach him through the Force he would block you out and you couldn’t get a clear idea. As a result of his mysterious disappearances, you had taken over his role as master of the Knights of Ren. You really enjoyed working with the Knights and since you were trained alongside Kylo as Snoke’s other apprentice, you were the perfect person to take his place.

Even though you two were trained together, you hated each other with a burning passion.

It’s always been that way. You two were always bickering, fighting, or arguing over something, no matter how big or small. People began joking that the two of you were like an old married couple, to which you both cringed and made disgusted faces. You two couldn’t even be friends...can you imagine being married to the moodiest man baby in the entire galaxy?

Speaking of...

You heard his booming footsteps coming down the hallway to the Knights training center.

Wonderful, he’s back. And I’m sure he’s not happy about the new arrangement.  
You’re right, he’s furious. He bursts through the doors and snarls at you through the mask.

You rolled your eyes. “Nice to see you too.”

He didn’t move. “Give me my Knights back.”

You countered. “Stop leaving all the time.”

You could feel the anger radiating off of him and you smirked. You weren’t afraid of him.

“T-They’re the Knights of fucking Ren, not the Knights of Y/L/N!”

You laughed at his sudden slip-up. You always did have the ability to make him hesitant and at a loss for words...

He was fuming now. He made a pathetic attempt to lock your neck into a Force hold, but you resisted. In retaliation, you sent a memory to his mind. One that you knew would catch him off guard. A particularly dirty memory from your shared apprenticeship...

“Why can’t you do this one simple move? It’s fucking 0100 am and I want to go to bed. Just accept that you can’t do it and go get some sleep for Kriffs sake!!”  
He made a low growl noise. “Maybe I can’t do it because I can’t focus because someone keeps complaining like a little brat.”  
You were shocked and immediately ticked off. How dare he call you a brat?  
“Oh ho ho, the pot calling the kettle black! You’re the biggest fucking baby I know. Can’t even do a simple takedown move. You’re weak, Kylo Ren.”  
There might as well have been steam shooting out of his ears as he ran towards you, executing the takedown move perfectly and landing on top of you.  
You grunted at the impact. Damn, you weren’t used to getting taken down.  
He smirked down at you as he got up. He was a lot larger than you and his entire body weight had just come crashing down on you, so you decided to stay down for a minute and recover before attempting to get up off the mats.  
You winced up at him. “Look who finally fucking did it! All it took was some blows to your inflated ego and you wer-”  
“Be quiet.”  
You were confused as he stepped right in front of you, looking over your figure with lustful eyes.  
“Get on your knees.”  
You laughed up at him. “Who the fuck do you think I am?”  
He smirked again. “A filthy little whore.”  
Your eyes went wide as you took a big gulp. Sure you’d given a few blowjobs here and there, but that hardly classified you as a “whore”...  
Normally you’d be offended, but the way he was looking at you and the sound of his voice...you were actually turned on. But, you’d hide that fact by all means necessary. He didn’t need any more ego.  
“Oh really? Just because no one wants to suck your cock doesn’t give you the right to call me a whore. I can’t help that I’m attractive.”  
He looked hurt for a moment before retorting back.  
“You have no idea how many women have wanted to suck my cock.”  
You knew that your words really did affect him, hence the hurt face he made as an instant reaction. Contrary to the way he acts, he’s really insecure. Maybe you had gone too far this time...but you didn’t really care. He’d made your life miserable so many times that it was finally your turn to bring him down a peg.  
You felt him trying to push out the memory, but you’d already completely infiltrated his mind. It was too late and you knew it. Smirking, you continued to press the memory forward, knowing what was coming next and that it pissed him off.

“Yeah totally. Are we counting General Hux in this? Because without him, the list wouldn’t exist...” You made a fake thinking face and then chuckled.  
Good one, Y/N.  
He snarled before grabbing your neck and forcing you up onto your knees.  
“You’re the fucking worst, you know that? I think it’s time to put your filthy, bratty mouth to some good use.”  
You were taken aback at his nasty words as you finally spotted the outline of his growing erection through his pants. Oh shit, he was turned on too?  
He began taking off his pants and boxers as you pondered whether or not you were actually going to let him get away with this.  
“You’re going to open your mouth and I’m going to fuck your face. Is that clear?”  
You smirked. “On one condition. You eat me out afterwards.”  
Without hesitation, he blurted out ,“Yes.” He looked surprised and maybe a little...bashful? as he corrected himself, clearly trying to play the situation down. “Yes. Fine. Whatever. Let’s just do it.”  
That’s odd, he didn’t even need to think about it...probably just because he wants his dick sucked really bad that he’s willing to do anything. Or...  
He interrupted your train of thought when he grabbed your hair and yanked, causing you to open your mouth in a yelp. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, he shoved his hard length all the way into your mouth. You choked immediately since you hadn’t give a blowjob in a long time and his entry wasn’t exactly smooth or expected. Plus, he was the biggest guy you’ve ever seen, both in terms of height and in terms of...size.  
He hissed as he pulled out a little so that you stopped choking.  
“Oh shit. Look at you, my little brat on her knees, mouth stuffed with my cock. And she can’t even take all of it in that big mouth of hers...”  
You shoved your head down until he was fully in your mouth, choking again but now more ready and able to take it. He yelped, not expecting (but certainly hoping for) that reaction.  
“There she is. That’s my fucking girl. Oh stars!”  
You pushed back before pushing forward again, sucking with all your might as you began bobbing. He simply couldn’t help the noises spewing out of his mouth.  
“Holy shit, Y/N. Your mouth feels s’good around me. I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last.”  
You pushed your mouth off his length, smirking as he groaned.  
“Tell me how much you like it, Kylo. I wanna hear you say it.”  
He blushed, length bobbing as he jutted his hips forward. He likes being dominated, that little minx.  
You take him in your mouth again and brought your hand up to stroke his balls.

He groans. “Oh, fuck!”  
You take your mouth off and replaced it with your hand.  
“You didn’t listen to me, so you don’t get my mouth back until you tell me how much you like my mouth around your cock.”  
His eyes widened and he bit his lip.  
“I-I like it when you...shit...suck really hard.”  
“Yeah? Why do you like it? What about it do you like?”  
He groaned in agony or lust, you couldn’t really tell. You knew that this was torture for him but you were reveling in it.  
“Fuck! I like it because it feels good. Your mouth is so fucking hot and wet a-and I imagine that it’s your...um...pussy wrapped around me.”  
His cock twitched as he said it.  
You smirked. “And you said I have a filthy mouth? Your mouth is just as filthy as mine, naughty boy.”  
He moaned at the nickname.  
“What else do you like?” You asked as you wrapped your lips around his head. He bucked forward but you held him back.  
“Shit! Shit, I like when y-you t-take over. It’s so h-hot when you boss me around. I’ve had to leave and...jerk off during training.”  
You looked up at him with wide eyes as you removed your lips in shock.  
“You’re a naughty boy, Kylo Ren. You couldn’t even get through training without touching your cock. Filthy, absolutely filthy.”  
He growled and thrusted his hips forward. “Keep going, p-p-please.” His voice faded off into a whisper at the end. You wonder if he’s ever actually begged for something.  
“Change of plans. You’re gonna apologize while you jerk yourself off. I wanna see naughty Kylo in action. Do the things you did when you were stroking your cock and thinking about me.”  
He moaned loudly, hand flying down to wrap around his length and beginning to stroke immediately.  
You bit your lip. Damn, this was really hot. You reached down and put your hand down the front of your pants, finding and rubbing your opening with a soft gasp.  
He smirked. “Oh, you like watching me stroke my cock, don’t you Y/N? You are a dirty little whore, just like I thought. I know you’ve touched yourself thinking about me. Say it.”  
You bit your lip. “Y-yes.”  
His hips began bucking into his fist now.  
“F-F-Fuck, what did you think about?”  
You knew he was slowly losing control and was coming closer and closer to the edge with every word, which meant you needed to speed up a little bit if you were gonna orgasm tonight. You began rubbing your clit and moaned loudly.  
“I, um, thought about your cock. How big it was and how good it would feel stretching my walls. I thought about how good and hard you would fuck me on these training mats. I still blush whenever I come in here and lay on them.”  
He made an animalistic noise as he thrusted harder.

“Fucking shit, Y/N! One day, I’m gonna make your fantasy a reality and split your pussy in half with my big cock as I fuck you against the mats. You’re gonna be so sore the next day, pussy still recovering from my big” thrust “fat” thrust “cock. Fuck! Come here and let me cum on your face.”  
You moaned, putting two fingers in and moaning before moving closer to him. You knew that you were close.  
He rutted harder and harder against his fists before screaming out, hips studdering as ropes of thick white painted your face. One of our fingers rubbed the sensitive nub and you were finished, moaning his name as hot juices flowed onto your fingers and palms...  
You stopped the memory and pulled out of Kylo’s mind, not sure your body could take much more. You were panting as your eyes met his, noticing that he too was panting and hard as a rock in his pants.

You quickly got up from your chair, cheeks flushed with red.

“I-I-I-” You began, not really knowing what you were going to say, which was a first for you.

“What an...interesting memory to show as we begin working together once more.” He said, clearly trying to keep his composure. He wasn’t doing a very good job.

You were also attempting to keep it discrete but you failed miserably as you said, “Just like old times” in a way too suggestive-sounding tone. You cursed yourself inwardly at your inability to be cool at times like these.

He smirked. “Yes...just like old times.”

And with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving you hot and bothered standing in the middle of the Knights training room.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 3am and you haven’t seen kylo in days. he reaches out to “check on the Knights”…yeah ok sure, you’re “checking on the Knights”… 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is part 2 of used & confused!! a LOT of people liked the first part, like a lot. wow, y’all really liked this idea (i do too!!). thank you for all the support for my writing and don’t hesitate to check out my other kylo ren works. plus, i’ve got some adam sackler and flip zimmerman stuff too if you’re into that!
> 
> i’ve kept you long enough, so without further ado…part 2!
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: porn with minimal plot. language. unclear/undefined feelings (sexy times without feelings

Used And Confused II  
~~  
You haven’t seen Kylo for a few days, not since your last…interaction in the Knights training room. You had been trying to reach him via the Force every day since you last spoke, but he had completely blocked you out of his mind and you were not good enough to get around it.

He was always better at the mind-blocking stuff then you were.

But you didn’t really care because you always kicked his ass in combat.

You smiled to yourself as you lay back on your pillow, letting sleep overtake you…

Y/N

You shot up, now fully awake as you heard Kylo summoning you. You groaned and looked over at your clock. It read 0300am.

Fucking dick.

I’ve been trying to contact you all week and you choose 3 in the fucking morning to finally get back to me??

You heard him chuckle, the sound in your head sent a shiver down your spine.

How are the Knights? I assume they’ve been sticking with the training regime I created for them?

It was your turn to chuckle.

You reached out to me at 3 in the morning to ask me about my Knights? Do you do this to everyone or just me?

He smirked, you could feel it.

You know that it’s only you, Y/N. It’s always been only you.

Now he was trying to get flirty? You just rolled your eyes and chose to ignore his last comment.

My Knights are doing quite well under my training regime. Thanks for your concern. Good night, Ren.

You were about to close your mind when he blurted out,

Wait.

You paused, simultaneously confused and annoyed.

What more could you possibly want at 3 in the morning from me?

You got an energy from him, almost…sheepish?

That’s new, you thought.

I can’t help but feel as if we have some…unfinished business between us.

He was not actually proposing that you, you know, right now…was he?

Perhaps that feeling is one-sided because I feel no such thing.

He smirked again.

Oh come on, Y/N. I know you felt it too, that spark when you were showing me the memory. Admit it, you’ve been thinking about me.

You huffed. He’s so fucking annoying and egotistical.

I’ll admit it when you admit that you had a boner and went to go jerk off after I broke the memory connection.

He was silent for a moment.

I did.

You were shocked. He actually just admitted it!

Desperate are we? You must really want me to say it.

No hesitation. I do.

You didn’t really know how to feel, his new and bold attitude was throwing you for a loop.

Suddenly you felt a rush of arousal come through the bond and you gasped when you realized what it was from.

He was jerking off.

Are you seriously jerking off right now?

Admit it, you’ve been thinking of me and the image of me touching myself is getting you wet.

You grunted. He was right and you hated it.

Maybe I have.

You heard a muffled moan come through before his deep voice came through the bond. Come on, Y/N. I know you want to reach down and rub your pretty little cunt.

You bit your lip at the thought. You were embarrassingly wet at the moment but you really didn’t want him to get what he wanted. You stayed still but he pushed back even harder.

Fuck, Y/N, your cunt is so beautiful. Do you know how many times I’ve touched myself thinking about it? I know you’ve touched yourself at the thought of my cock. There’s something undeniable between us and no matter how hard you try to deny it, it’s always been and always will be there.

He grunted and suddenly he was sitting right in front of you, stroking his generous length as his hips bucked up to meet his hand, a husky grunt coming from him. Sure, he was only a Force projection, but it felt like he was really there. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to create some friction and whimpering when the fabric of your sleep shorts rubbed against your clit.

He smirked, knowing he winning this game.

That’s it, Y/N, just a few more inches and your hand will be right where you want it to be. I missed this, missed doing this with you. In the spirit of bringing back things from the old days, join me princess.

You hadn’t heard him call you that in a long time, and boy had you missed it. You muttered “fuck” as you put a hand under your shorts to rub against your entrance and clit. You moaned, body relieved that you had finally given into temptation.

His hips began bucking up wildly as he growled at the sight of you with your hand under your shorts. He spoke out loud.

“Fuck, Y/N.”

You bit your lip to hold the sounds that were fighting to come out as you stroked your clit faster.

It has been so long since you’ve indulged yourself like this and you had forgotten how good it felt. You were so sensitive and every touch felt like magic as you got closer to orgasm. You wondered how long it had been for him, not that you cared or anything…

You took your fingers off your clit and inserted them into your dripping heat, not able to stop the loud moan that came out. Kylo saw what you had just done and thrusted up even harder into his hand.

“Stars, you always did look good whenever you fucked your tight cunt. You’re dripping onto your sheets, fuck. Are you gonna be a good slut for me and come all over your fingers at the sight of me jerking off?”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m gonna cum, but it’s not gonna be because of watching you.”

He smirked, ready to accept that challenge. “Oh yeah? You aren’t thinking about my big fat cock splitting your pussy in half and fucking you so good and hard like it used to? Remember how good this cock used to fuck you?”

You groaned as you thought back to all those times together. Fuck, his dick did feel good inside you.

You kept a neutral face. “Yeah, I remember, but it’s a little cloudy since I’ve had so many other good cocks in me since then.”

His nostrils flared and he bucked up into his hand, grunting loudly. You were amused at how a little comment could unravel him so. Of course, what you said wasn’t true, but man did you love seeing him this flustered.

“There have been others?” He blurted out. He seemed almost…upset?

That’s another new emotion coming from Kylo Ren.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Why would you even care? You’ve probably fucked every whore in the galaxy by now.”

He looked offended. “No, I haven’t. I don’t usually…indulge myself in this way.”

You were dumbfounded and sobered at his honesty. “Oh. Yeah, I haven’t been with anyone in a…long time.”

You swore that you saw a smile flash across his face before going back to his contorted face of pleasure.

Wait, was he happy that you hadn’t been with anyone in a long time? Did he know that you haven’t been with anyone since him?

You didn’t have time to think about it as much more pressing matters were at hand. You were coming close to orgasm and you weren’t gonna jeopardize it since it’s your first in years.

“F-Fuck, I’m close.” You gritted out between your teeth, which were clenched tightly.

“Me too, princess.”

You thrusted faster and faster, chasing your high as he sped his own hand and thrusts up as well.

“Good girl, fuck your pretty little cunt with your fingers. Shit, you always look so good when you touch yourself. I miss seeing you like this and I wish I was there to see it in person.”

You moaned. “I’m so close Kylo. It feels so good, I forgot how good it feels. Stars, I’m going to cum.”

You put your thumb on your clit and rubbed it. You instantly orgasmed, crying out as warm liquid seeped onto your fingers and hand. At this sight alone, Kylo reached his high as well, moaning out your name while white ropes draped his abdomen and hand. You both rode out your orgasms for a few minutes, catching your breath and enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss that overcame your bodies and minds. Eventually, you sat up in your bed and straightened yourself out. Kylo did the same and then you looked at each other. He didn’t speak but you heard his voice come through your mind.

I’ll be back in two days and I expect you to meet me in my quarters to…discuss some things about the Knights and their training.

You smirked. Ok. Let me know when you get back and I’ll come to your quarters fully prepared to discuss Knights stuff.

He smirked and then he was gone, leaving you alone as you fell back onto your pillow and let the sweet sensation of sleep overtake your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo interesting stuff going on here! excited to see what happens next for these space kiddos (jk i already know what’s gonna happen but you guys dont hehe). as always, thanks so much for your love and support of my writing and dont forget to keep an eye out for more chapters and works coming your way soon!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i like this so far! this was my first attempt at writing subby kylo and it was definitely different but i liked it. i’m definitely going to be playing around with him in some of my future works! thank you always for your support and love for my writing!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
